


Tendo Sees Everything

by nanuk_dain



Series: Pacific Rim Manips [5]
Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Fanart, Funny, M/M, Manip, Photoshop, Raleigh and Chuck cuddle, Tendo sees everything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-23
Updated: 2014-09-23
Packaged: 2018-02-18 13:26:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2350001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nanuk_dain/pseuds/nanuk_dain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tendo: "They're getting it on behind me, aren't they?"<br/>Herc: "How did you figure..?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tendo Sees Everything

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/nanuk_dain/16335757/105750/105750_original.jpg)


End file.
